Howl
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Tak perduli apa yang dia katakan, apa wujudnya sekarang... Yang aku tau, dia tetap Ryoji Mochizuki di mataku. Itu tentu tak akan berubah. RyojixMshe/Mind RnR Minna-san?


_My beloved,_

_My heart is forever yours_

Di bawah langit hijau dan cahaya emas rembulan, kami bertemu —lagi. Walau raganya sudah tak sama, aku tau dia adalah Ryoji Mochizuki. Sosok yang sangat penting bagiku. Sosok yang sudah selama 10 tahun ini berada dalam hati dan jiwaku, seperti melindungiku dari dalam. Sosok yang selalu ada untuk tempat bersandar, dikala diriku benar-benar rapuh. Dia juga merupakan sosok yang... —sangat kucintai.

"Datanglah padaku, Aya"

Tak perduli apa yang dia katakan, apa wujudnya sekarang... Yang aku tau, dia _**tetap**_ Ryoji Mochizuki di mataku. Itu tentu tak akan berubah.

_Even if you're lost_

_Beyond where my trembling voice can not reach you_

_Even if your memorie fade_

_Or disappear into the darkness_

Ryoji, kau selama ini selalu ada untukku. Menemaniku, menghiburku, menolongku, mencintaiku... Ya, segalanya telah kau lakukan. Maafkan aku, selama ini aku tak menyadari bahwa kau telah memikul beban yang lebih berat dari padaku. Jadi Ryoji, sekarang saatnya... Biarkan aku membantumu kali ini. Walau aku tau nyawaku akan menjadi taruhannya.

Tanpa ragu lagi, kuarahkan evoker pada sudut kanan keningku. "Persona!"

_My beloved, for today, for tomorrow, for that day's that may never return, never forget the word we once exchanged..._

'_I love you'_

.

Howl

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : P3P © ATLUS

Warning : OOC-ness, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Ryoji Mochizuki and Female Protagonist (Kosaka Aya)

.

"Sentuhlah aku…"

Ucapannya kala itu terdengar begitu pilu di telingaku. Membuat seluruh tubuhku lemas dan goyah, seakan… aku ikut merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Sebulir air mata berhasil keluar dan menuruni pipi kiriku, menggambarkan hatiku yang benar-benar sesak. "Ryoji." Perlahan jemariku mulai berjalan pada bingkai wajahnya. Sentuhan yang sangat lemah dan hati-hati, takut tak ingin menyakitinya.

"…Buatlah kau merasa, bahwa aku benar-benar ada di sini." Bisiknya lirih.

Sesuai dengan permintaannya, aku pun terus menyentuh wajahnya dengan ujung jemariku. Tak ada keberanian untuk merengkuhnya dengan telapak tanganku. Mungkin itu dikarenakan sosok Ryoji yang rapuh sekarang ini. Membuatku berpikir jika menyentuhnya, aku pasti akan semakin menghancurkannya. Tapi… perlahan dia mulai menyentuh punggung tanganku yang bimbang. Kode untuk meyakinkanku, bahwa _'semua akan baik-baik saja'_. Lalu dengan pasti dia menempelkan telapak tanganku pada pipi porselen yang tak berani kusentuh itu, rasanya —lembut.

"Hangat…" Saat dia mengucapkan kata itu, tangannya yang menyentuhku dapat kurasa sedikit bergetar. Tak kusangka perasaannya lebih lirih dari padaku. Dan iris aquanya… hanya berisi kekosongan dan ketidak berdayaan. "Perasaan ini… Seperti cinta terlarang."

Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Perasaanku mulai kaku, rasa takut pun mulai menghantui isi kepalaku saat Ryoji berhasil mengatakan itu. 'Cinta terlarang'. Aku paham benar, kalau itu adalah kata-kata yang sudah susah payah dia rancang sebelum akhirnya terucap. Tapi tau kah dia? Hanya dengan dua kata sederhana darinya, hatiku terasa sangat pedih. Seperti ada sebilah pedang yang sedang menebasnya dengan leluasa. Itu pertama kali dia menyakiti perasaanku.

_It's impossible to forget_

_Your unpreddictablility_

.

"Kau sudah membuat keputusan?" Mitsuru Kirijo, salah satu senpaiku di asrama ini. Dia baik dan dewasa, kami cukup bersahabat selama di asrama ini. Tapi kata-katanya tadi membuatku lupa sesaat akan persahabatan kami.

"…Aku rasa begitu." Seluruh penghuni asrama tenggelam dalam diam. Tidak, sendari tadi mereka memang sudah tenggelam. Aku tau pasti pikiran mereka berisi akan ketakutan-ketakuan yang luar biasa. Salah satunya, ketakutan akan tidak bisa melihat musim semi tahun depan.

Bila kuingat kembali, musim semi tahun ini adalah musim pertama kulalui dengan penghuni asrama. Pertama dengan Mitsuru-senpai dan Yukari yang menyambut kedatanganku, lalu Junpei yang mendadak pindah karna kemampuan persona yang bangkit dan Akihiko-senpai, senpai beken si juara tinju sekolah. Awalnya kami semua hidup dalam dunia kami masing-masing, tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan bertambahnya anggota asrama —hubungan kami menjadi erat seperti keluarga. Setindaknya itu yang kurasakan.

Iris crimsonku kembali menyusuri isi ruangan. Semua mengangguk padaku, tanda mereka mempercayakan keputusan penting ini di dalam tanganku. Aku menelan ludahku perih, tak kusangka membuat keputusan dan akan mengungkapkannya akan terasa sangat menyakitkan. "Aku… temui dia dahulu."

"Aya…"

Langkahku yang tadi mulai berpacu kembali berhenti begitu Yukari memanggilku. Aku menoleh menanggapi panggilannya. Dua buah lengan ramping mulai mendekapku, di pundakku dia tersenyum. "Kami masih di sini untukmu." Bisiknya pelan. Tanpa perlu membalas ucapannya, aku tersenyum. Senyuman iklhas terkahir yang mungkin bisa kukembangkan.

"Aku temui dia dulu ya?"

_The connection between us is stronger than I cloud have hoped_

.

Awalnya aku mengira akan kuat setelah mendapat sebuah dorongan dari Yukari. Tapi tak kusangka itu tak berefek lama. Ketika pandanganku bertemu dengan iris aqua itu… semua nyali dan kekuatanku seperti terhisap. Tenggorokanku seperti terbakar, dan tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah kurangkai sebelumnya.

"Aya…" Suaranya yang lemah perlahan memanggilku.

"Ryoji." Entah mengapa, jauh dalam hatiku ingin membalas panggilannya.

Kali ini dia tak berani menatapku. Sepertinya dia mulai memahami apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Sejenak Ryoji menyembunyikan dagu dan bibirnya ke dalam balutan syal kuning yang setia bertengger pada lehernya —dia gundah. "Aku…" ucapannya terputus, dia memberi jeda untuk menghela napas. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak akan menyakitiku."

Ryoji terdiam, dia berulang kali menghela napas. Aku rasa hari ini dia baru menyadari betapa keras kepalanya diriku. Tapi bagiku itu bukan masalah. "Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku menghargainya." Bisiknya berat.

Perlahan dia mulai melepas sebuah cincin perak yang ia selalu kenakan semenjak kunjungan ke Kyoto. Dia memandangi cincin itu dalam diam, sebuah senyuman lirih juga ikut mengiringi kegiatannya melepas. "…Cincin ini adalah bukti perjalananku selama menjadi manusia. Aku membelinya saat di Kyoto, kau… tau kan?"

Aku mengangguk, tanda masih mengingatnya. Siapa yang bisa lupa akan kenangan itu? Kenangan saat Ryoji mengajakku kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Saat Ryoji mengintip kami para perempuan di permandian air panas. Dan saat kami duduk di pinggir sungai memakan crepes stroberi. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

"Aku ingin kau menyimpannya. Dengan begitu, mungkin aku bisa menghadapi semuanya…" Tangan rampingnya meraih tanganku dan menyelipkan cincin perak itu di jari manisku. Dan detik itu juga, air mataku tumpah.

"I love you, aya. My dearest" Sebuah kecupan lembut ia tanamkan pada keningku, sebagai tanda bahwa ini adalah perpisahan. Perpisahan?

_Your gentle touch_

_The warmth of your embrace_

_The passion of your kiss_

_Precious times_

_That felt ever so divine_

.

(5 March at rooftop) Now—

Langit hari ini terlihat sangat cerah. Matahari pun nampak bersinar memukau di langit, memberingat kehangatan yang tak ada habisnya. Aku tersenyum cerah. "Kosaka-san? Hari ini kau nampak ceria." Senyumanku semakin mengembang begitu mendengar suara Aigis.

"Entahlah Aigis. Aku pun tak mengerti." Jawabku dengan berbisik. Sesungguhnya aku terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan robot cantik ini, tapi kalau hanya berbisik tak ada salahnya kan?

Aigis menatapku lembut. Dia mulai membelai rambutku dengan perlahan. Gerakan tangannya sangat berirama dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku —sangat halus dan nyaman. Aku pun mulai berandai-andai. Seandainya Aigis adalah Ryoji, mungkin aku akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Mungkin aku bisa pindah dari asrama dan tinggal berdua dengannya. Atau mungkin dia akan melamarku saat kelulusan nanti dan menikah beberapa hari kemudian. Ide seperti itu sudah pasti hanya Ryoji yang punya. Kembali aku tersenyum dan memandang langit. Apa yang ia katakan sekarang ya… jika dia tau aku sedang menghayalkan dirinya? Mungkin dia hanya tersenyum dan langsung menculikku pergi.

"Kosaka-san, istirahatlah. Kau nampak lelah sekali." Ucapan Aigis sangat benar. Aku memang benar-benar lelah. Tapi aku tak ingin menutupkan mata. Tidak sampai semua teman-temanku datang ke sini untuk menemui kami. "Tidak usah kawatir, mereka pasti akan datang." Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, Aigis tersenyum dan terus membelai rambutku pelan-pelan.

"Ya, mereka pasti datang" Dan… aku mulai menutupkan kedua mataku.

.

The end (?)

.

.

"_Aya…"_

Dalam gelap, aku dapat mendengar panggilan seseorang. Suara ini—

"_Iya ini aku." _

Seiring dengan perkataannya pandanganku mulai menemukan titik cahaya. Di sana aku dapat melihat orang yang selama ini aku tunggu. Orang yang telah menitipkan cicin perak pada jari manisku. Orang yang selalu memberikanku senyumannya yang hangat. Dan juga orang yang mengatakan padaku bahwa hubungan kami adalah sebuah cinta terlarang —Ryoji Mochizuki.

"_Welcome home, My dearest."_

* * *

Author Spik ::

Enggak tau mau ngomong apa. Hahaha… Sudah lama gak nulis fic, dan sekarang kembali mencoba menulis fic dengan marathon tepatnya jam 2 pagi. Seperti yang kalian lihat fic ini cukup singkat, hanya bermodalkan social link Ryoji —author nekat menulis fic akan dirinya. *plak

Hahahaha… Gak sih. Sebenernya Author dan cinta mati sama Ryoji Mochizuki. Dan sudah lama ingin membuat ficnya tapi gak pernah kesampean. *sigh* Memang beda ya? Jaman sekolah dulu dan Jaman kuliah sekarang. Semua terasa berat dan terbebani tugas… sangat-sangat berbeda dengan sekolah. Oke deh, cukup sampe di sini aja curhatnya. Hahahhaha… Semoga saja kalian suka dengan fic ini. Mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya pada PO BOX REVIEW di bawah ini ya? Hehehe… Bye!


End file.
